Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion
Conventional touch panels may recognize a touch by a pen or a user's finger as a means for inputting a signal to a display device. A touch panel may be disposed on the display panel, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and the like. Typical touch panels may include a substrate and a touch sensor unit disposed on the substrate to detect a touch. A capacitive type touch sensor unit may detect a touch by sensing a variation in capacitance generated between a first signal line and a second signal line crossing each other based on the presence of an input object, e.g., a stylus, finger, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.